I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to human body circulatory aids and, more particularly, to an apparatus to assist leg venous and skin circulation.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Thrombophlebitis is the development of organized blood clots in the veins and immobilization of the patient is a major cause for thrombophlebitis. Such immobilization can occur, for example, from an acute injury, illness requiring protracted confinement to bed or can result from a chronic disease. In these situations, stasis occurs which leads to the development of thrombosis and partial or even complete vascular occlusion. This in turn can disadvantageously result in the possible development of pulmonary embolization and also significantly adds to the development of post-phlebitis syndrome.
In approximately 95 percent of the reported cases, exclusive of nursing homes, convalescence homes and death at home, thrombophlebitis develops in the lower extremities. The occurrence of thrombophlebitis varies from approximately ten to eighty (10% to 80%) percent of the patients hospitalized and depends to a great extend upon the age and pre-existing conditions of the patient among other factors. Of the patients contracting thrombophlebitis, pulmonary embolism is reported to occur in the range of ten to seventy (10% to 70%) percent of these patients and 15 percent of all patients developing pulmonary embolism die ultimately as a result.
Prolonged patient immobolization also results in decubitus ulcers which develop in the skin over pressure points due primarily to inadequate blood circulation. Such pressure points are, for example, present over the bony projection of the elbows, ankles, hips and vertebra which undergo ulceration. These ulcers frequently become infected and require surgical removal and prolonged treatment. A severe infection may even lead to septicemia which requires aggressive therapy and occasionally results in the death of the patient.
In order to combat thrombophlebitis, it has been the previous practice to place a board at the feet of a bedridden patient. The patient is then instructed to periodically push against the board which aids in leg venous and skin circulation due to the resulting muscle activity. This solution, however, has proven to be inadequate and only partially effective in operation. Moreover, the previously known solution requires active participation by the patient which is not always obtainable.
Other treatments for thrombophlebitis have also included heparin therapy and the use of an elastic stocking to limit expansion of the leg veins. Previously known treatments for decubitus ulcers have included the use of cushions and periodic rotation of the patient. These various treatments, however, have proven less than satisfactory.